


Maybe someday (Smut)

by Nachosforfree



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachosforfree/pseuds/Nachosforfree
Summary: Hhhh I wrote this instead of sleeping cause I needed some Bop\Bim





	Maybe someday (Smut)

Bop laid in bed, legs squeezed together tightly, trying to will away his erection. His thoughts that had caused it wouldn’t go away though. He had woken up from a wet dream at about to two a.m.. He remembered every detail and it made him feel so guilty and dirty. 

Bim ran a hand down the base of Bop’s spine, slowly and teasingly, making Bop shiver. Bop’s hat laid crookedly on his head as Bim’s hand trailed further down. The game show host lightly stroked Bop’s dick and balls, a moan falling from Bop’s lips. “So beautiful~” Bim said softly, putting his hands on Bop’s asscheeks and spreading them, leaving Bop completely exposed to Bim. Bop had obviously been using a toy, his hole already stretched. Bim chuckled lightly, stroking himself. “Do you want my cock? You want me to fill you up better than any dildo could?” Bop panted, nodding softly. “Tsk tsk.. You have to speak up if you really want me, baby. Tell me what you want.” “....I-I want you to f-fuck me…please..” Bop said, face red with embarrassment and arousal. “Heheh, alright~ Since you asked so nicely.” Bim lined his cock up with Bop’s asshole and slowly-

Bop’s eyes shot open. His hand was stroking his dick, he hadn’t even realized it until he had moaned out Bim’s name. Bop stared at the ceiling shamefully, forcing his hand away from his leaking erection. He wiped his sweaty forehead with his other one. ….Shameful or not, Bop had to get off. He needed to cum. He moved his hand back to his cock and started stroking again, quickly, wanting to get done as soon as possible. He couldn’t help the moan of “Bim” that came out of his mouth when he came, staining the bed a little. He panted as he wiped his hand on the sheets. He felt terrible, so goddamn guilty for thinking of his closest friend while masturbating. He sighed out rolled over, not bothering to take care of the stains right now. Maybe someday he would confess…  
Maybe someday his fantasies could come true..

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really nervous about sharing my stuff.....


End file.
